


I'll wait for you

by randomillyrianshadow



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-Canon, Torture, smut MAYBE, this is mostly just flaskbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomillyrianshadow/pseuds/randomillyrianshadow
Summary: set post war , Fenrys,Lorcan,Rowan, Elide and Aelin get hurt after an encouter with a rouge valg after coming from a diplomatic meeting with Adarlan. Fenrys takes them to his home and reveals a 150 years old secret.(VAughan is included, its mostly a fernys backstory, the kingdom is peaceful so our characters aren't going to suffer anymore"
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Connall (Throne of Glass)/Original Character(s), Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Fenrys (Throne of Glass)/Original Character(s), vaughan(throne of glass)/original Character(s), vaughan(throne of glass)/originalcharecter(s)
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Now-

It hurt. Everything hurt. and Lorcan’s gut wound was not helping at all, Rowan was literally holding it in for him.

“We need a place to heal him, he’s losing too much blood. ”

a pause, then, “I know a place. It’s just a bit farther and then we’ll reach” Fenrys said with a little hesitation in his voice .Lorcan didn’t think too much about it, he was too damn busy trying not to fall unconscious.

His head swam from all the jostling as they put down on the forest floor. He groaned and Elide was beside him in an instant cradling his head on her lap.

“Stay with me Lorcan, it’s all right. you’ll be alright. it’s fine. it’s fine. ”

Aelin,Rowan and Fenrys were debating something but their voices were drowned by the voice of the woman who is the reason he is still alive.

He was exhausted. He closed his eyes and his body went limp.

“stay with me, open your eyes please Lorcan open your eyes for me”

I’m trying he wanted to say but he couldn’t he was too tired . so he he let go and fell into the darkness and fell into oblivion .

—————————————————————————————————

He woke up twice after that. Once he woke up to find he was being carried by Rowan and Fenrys on either side of him their shoulders under his and the second time he could see a cabin and a woman jogging toward Fenrys who ran and embraced her, leaving Rowan with him who bore his weight alone with a grunt.

Rowan half dragged, half carried Lorcan toward the cabin elide beside Lorcan and Aelin in tow. The woman who was Fenrys’ equal in beauty led them into the cabin. She brought them inside a room gesturing him to put Lorcan on the bed.

“How did he get this wound?” she asked as she set about arranging buckets and rags.

“ A rouge valg. Got him with a sickle ” she took a knife and cut Lorcans blood soaked shirt of efficiently. she started cleaned of the blood and turned to them and said “ He’s lucky it didn’t puncture his lungs and it seems to have been poisoned ” elide started “ what do yo-”

“belladonna, I’ll just give him the antidote but I’ll have to stitch it up. The wound is deep enough that he won’t be able to walk for 2 days. let alone continue the rest of the way from here to Terassen ”

“I must ask you to leave now and go bathe you all are filthy enough you’ll give him an infection just by standing here”

Rowan and Elide stood dumbstruck Fenrys just smirked with delight. Then they all filed out leaving her tending to Lorcan.

It was then Rowan noticed the cabin. the cabin was snug and cozy.The hallway led to a kitchen with the dining table nearby. There was a stair case that probably lead to the other rooms. Outside in the garden were plants of all kinds medicinal and floral and the lake beside the house were surrounded by trees. the walls filled with paintings.he realized with a start that the four children in those paintings were Fenrys, Connal and the healer, whoever she was.the fourth one looked identical to her in every way but there eyes. there were two pairs of twins in the paintings, he realized with a shock. The paintings seemed to capture the mischief and childhood happiness in each of them it also seemed to capture each of their personalities well, Fenrys with his wicked grin and Connal with his thoughtful smile, even then it seemed Fenrys was shone bright and a shadow seemed to radiate from connal.

———————————————————————————————–

Fenrys always loved going back to his cabin. A place he could count on to have his peace and quiet. The calming sensation of the forest was always a balm to him. He had kept it hidden for a whole century and had not returned to it since the time he was enslaved -blood sworn to Meave He had buried it deep in his heart, his soul among so many other things. it was completely worth it. So was the woman in the house.

He noticed Rowan looking at the paintings with the same kind of shock he had seen on every other person’s face. Aelin and Elide were talking softly the both of them taking in their surroundings warily. Aelin caught his eyes and he answered her before she could voice the question they were all undoubtedly thinking

“ I’ll introduce her later I’ll show you to your rooms first.”

“you know what happens if she betrays us Fen, we won’t have a choice.”

“I know .Trust me ,she’s a friend, she won’t betray you.”

He gestured to the staircase and they followed him .

“Rowan , Aelin you can take this room .” he said, opening the door. 

“elide you can take the one with Lorcan”

“bed room, bathing room.” he said, gesturing the door inside the room. 

“rest awhile,bathe , ill explain everything to you over dinner” he said over his shoulder as he went out of the room.

———————————————————————————————————–

Aelin took in the room . the wall on the far side was almost fully glass, with a four poster bed adjacent to it. aside from that a cupboard and a study lay.

“ do you think we should trust her?”

he looked at her from his perch near the window at that

“ Fenrys seems to trust her , i think we should wait and see”

he came over to where she lay on the bed

“we really should bathe”

“good thing bathtub is big enough for two” he said , grinning at her all the while.

——————————————————————————————————-

Elide was exhausted, the healer had gone for what had felt like hours, Lorcan passed out on the bed. She’d washed changed and sat on the chair beside the bed in which Lorcan lay. She couldn’t help but think of the time she sat like that next to Lorcan when he was injured , when he almost died and she raced through a battlefield to find him. it had been an year now. Terrasen was starting to flourish , trade had been established, soldiers healed and returned home, the royal palace almost done rebuilding and yet there were still valg who had not been healed , hiding and waiting. Her husband just had to jump in front of the blade .She sighed and turned toward him, glaring.he looked back at her eyes wide, “What did i do now?”

“Is that the first question you ask as soon as you wake up?”

“yes, it is when my wife is glaring at me the first thing i wake up”

“you-”but she was cut off by someone

“awake and talking i see.” The healer. “although i would ask the same question if i saw my spouse glaring at me the first thing i wake up”

“ and who are you?” Lorcan asked with his eyebrows raised.

“my name is Aida, your savior a knight in shining Armour, hero-”

“cut the bullshit” she rolled her eyes and said “the one time i get to boss you around and you wont let me do it properly, everyone’s waiting outside in the dining room .Elide i trust you know your way around by now ,so kindly escort yourselves outside while i take sometime off getting bossed around”

elide choked on a laugh and helped Lorcan outside , giant as he was, he was towering over her but she helped him anyway as he threw his hands up in frustration and went out with elide. the others pestered them with questions as they sat in the couch next to the table which was when Aida entered.

Aelin and Rowan glanced at each other warily, but Fenrys went right over to her kissed her forehead,tucked her under his arm and asked “are you alright?” she looked at him in mock solemnity and said “your concern warms my hear more that any winter fire my love, yes I’m alright” as she put a fist over her heart. He huffed a laugh“i suppose your alright then”

Aelin ,bless her said “as interesting it is to watch your heartwarming interaction” she turned to Fenrys “care to explain?”

“Aida, meet Aelin and Rowan Whitethorn Galathyinius, i suppose you already met Lorcan and Elide”

“ all of you meet Aida Zade, the treasure of my heart and my mate”


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get a small part of Aida's childhood, and some fluff in the end

They all gaped. Aelin felt like her jaw dropped to the floor one glance at her mate and she knew he was shocked too. No one spoke a word.

“well, this is all very awkward…..” Aida said looking at Fenrys.

Lorcan snorted “at least that explains a few things” Fenrys raised a brow 

“she speaks just like you”

“I’m right here ,you know” Aida sighed. “lets have dinner then, Fen you gotta help me set up the table my leg feels like its gonna crumble, all of you sit down”

Fenrys sketched a bow, “anything for you darling”

Aelin watched the two of them while they worked, as did Rowan. They worked together seamlessly, always knowing where the other is. A team. A unit even in such a domestic task as putting the dishes. Fenrys put down the dishes and sat on the head . Aida sat across him at the other end. with Lorcan and Rowan on either side of her , Aelin beside rowan and Elide beside Lorcan.

Fenrys dove right in with his usual vigor when it came to food, although she couldn’t exactly blame him. The food smelled brilliant and it made her mouth water. she took a bite and moaned. Delicious. Absolutely goddamn delicious. She saw Aida smile and soon the house was filled only with the sound of the clatter and the scraping on the plate.

It was Rowan who broke the silence first “I haven’t seen you before, even when we went to his home” he said turning to Aida shooting a pointed glance at Fenrys. “that’s because i wasn’t there”

Fenrys answered “I sent word, -anonymously-that we were that time so they took necessary precautions”

“well some of us weren’t there a hundred years ago so I’m humbly gonna ask you to explain” Aelin said breaking into their conversation .

Lorcan explained,“ After Meave…………..recruited Fenrys” Fenrys snorted at that although he looked a bit pale and Aida looked like she would bring the valg bitch back to life so she could tear her into pieces. ”we had to go and stay in his home for sometime as a part of a mission” Then he turned to Fenrys “How did you do it ? Meave intercepted every letter or message that went to and from the castle”

This time Aida smirked “There are other ways to get a message Lord Lorcan Lochan” oh Aelin liked her, she saw Elide’s eyes glittering with amusement and Rowan didn’t bother to hide his. “Besides ,I’m an excellent spy” Aelin looked at the darkness that surrounded her , like living tattoos above the ones that are already there.

“So, what are you?” Aida didn’t even look at the darkness- no ,shadows surrounding her.

“We don’t know but she and her sister were the same, they’re able to hear and feel things others can’t” Fenrys told

Elide who had been silent until then asked “so how did you two meet and keep the bond a secret? Fenrys was bound to Meave ,So how didn’t she know about it?” Aelin hid her smile, ever the best of advisors and interrogators.

Fenrys smiled wryly at her “ I thought I said we were gonna explain that”

Rowan growled “so explain” Fenrys just rolled his eyes “patience” and he gestured to Aida and drawled “my mate was just getting to it.”

Aida just rolled her eyes and said“ I was born in a war camp just south of his home.” Aida said jerking her chin toward Fenrys . “My twin and I were my mothers only children and our father was a warrior .He went into battle once and did not come back- this was when we were 6.”

______________________________________________________________

Aida still remembered her mother sobbing and clutching at her fathers body . She remembered her twin holding her. the silence that was somehow roaring in her head .

Her fathers wings ,those beautiful wonderful wings , had been ripped apart by whatever he had encountered. It was the same as hers. She couldn’t bear a life without him. So, when he died , and the rest of the warriors in his had brought in their father to their ramshackle house she refused to believe it . She imagined he would wake up again ,call her and her twin in his deep booming voice that scared all of the children except his daughters. that he would wake up and play his violin .Taste the broth that her mother made and get swatted away and taste it again any way. She remembered those strong arms that she and her sister would hang on, and those gentle hugs those enormous hands would envelope her in. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her dress and she could almost see the glare that he would give her , hear the booming laugh when she gave a mocking glare of her own. She refused to believe it but now the only thing she could see was her fathers ripped body , those night black feathered raven-like wings in shreds and hear her mothers sobbing that had reduced into silent crying.

Aida smiled sadly now “we loved him , he was the best father we could ask for , and he was the best husband anyone could be , i suppose. My mother changed after his death and she struggled to feed us. My mother and Fenrys’ mother were very good friends so his parents helped my mother.”

Aelin had a feeling she knew where this was going, but didn’t say anything.

“We played and fought with each other since we were toddlers, his family visited us once in a while. So when we were 8 and our mother killed herself out of despair ,his parents took us in. His mother trained us to be warriors was more of a mother than our own after my father died.”

“ We-” Aelin didn’t hear what she said next because she was cut off by Lorcan’s groan.They all looked at him. His face was contorted in agony as he doubled over in pain. Elides eyes widened . He was bleeding through his shirt blood was almost spurting and half his shirt was red with his blood. Aida shot from her chair and went over to Lorcan’s. She moved Elides hand from the wound and put her own. She looked Lorcan in the eye calmly.Like a spy. Aelin realized She looked more like a spymaster who charmed allies and broke enemies , “were gonna have to take him to the room , Fen can you-”

Without saying a word Fenrys took her arm “ hold on tight”

She looked at him incredulously “ oh, is that what I’m supposed to do? ”

and then as if they were steeping through a door in the world they vanished and went into the room .

—————————————————————-

Two hours later Fenrys and Aida were in the bed of their room.They had sent word to Aedion and Lysandra while Aida healed Lorcan, telling them that they would have to wait a few more days than what was the actual due. 

His ear to her chest right above her heart with her fingers stroking through his hair. Fenrys thought Aida looked liked Deanna, the goddess of hunt with the shafts of moonlight falling on her from the window beside her. He always told her so ,from when they were young, but she argued that he had never seen the goddess,mostly for the sake of being contrary, now that he had, she had no argument for it, and finally considered the fact that Deanna may or may not be her ancestor and her sea of power maybe inherited from her. Gods, he had missed her, the last time he had seen her it had been on Aelin’s coronation and their meeting had been hurried, with lots of tears and a lot more laughing.

He moved from her to look at her. “what is it?” her eyes, the blue so beautiful, looked worried.For him. “Its nothing. I just wanted to say, I missed you, so much.” 

She looked at him then, and leaned closer to him, slowly so he could have time to move away. He caught her slip her gaze to his lips and then look up again to his eyes. then she kissed him softly, lovingly, and whispered “i missed you too” and then she grinned wickedly “should i be worried though?”

“i thought you were tired of my shit and was taking a well deserved break” She huffed a laugh and kissed him again.

“i suppose i should have known your goodwill wouldn’t last for more than two seconds.” Fenrys smirked and kissed her lazily. He only pulled away when he needed air.

“i love you, Aida Zade i love you and missed you terribly. I missed talking to you, laughing with you, going on missions with you, i missed you getting me out of shit that i created , I missed causing utter chaos with you.Together. Sometimes i would look beside me to tell you something and remember that you were not there. Hell, i even missed our bickering and i never , ever want to be parted from you ever again.”

He saw her eyes water a bit , then she looked at him, his soul, the male that he was and the male that is now , the male that he would become for her, he would pull his pieces and make a semblance of a male for her and she murmured words into his soul far more precious than anything he’d ever been gifted and said “ then marry me Fenrys, be my husband and let’s never know a day apart, I’ll come with you to the ends of the world ,i’ll stay with you no matter what.i would have waited for you for a thousand years how much ever time it took so we could be together, live together.”

As she had done all this time, all their life. before the world went to hell, when it did , and after it , he realized it now, she’d always been there. For him. With him. He chocked back his tears ,and whispered “yes. Yes Aida let’s marry.” he smiled and nuzzled he jaw placing kisses on her most sensitive spots, that he knew would bring out those moans. “this would have been better if we weren’t so tired.” 

She yawned, nose scrunching as she did. It made her look adorable and made him want to flick her nose.So, he did.

“ oww , what was that for?”

“you should be asleep.You look exhausted.”

“so should you”

She yawned again

he maneuvered them so that she lay half on top of him their foreheads touching and legs tangled, one of his arms around her waist and the other stroking her hair. She cupped his jaw with a hand and put the other obove his heart. She closed her eyes and told “ As long as your with me sure”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few scenes on Fenrys' and Aida's childhood, ball and mutual pining ensues

“Connal! Connal! I need help, CoNNAL”

“I’m coming! Hold him down”

“I AM!” Aida glared down at Fenrys, “You’ll pay for this”

“Only if you catch me” and he vanished but she held onto him, taking her right with him.

She looked at him, eyes wide and her hands still clutching his shirt. He openly gaped at her.

“How-?”

She grinned at him, “I held on”

“I demand an apology”

“For what? you’re the one who spoiled my painting, if anything I deserve an apology”

“I only drew a mustache”

“You drew a mustache on the painting I took weeks to finish.”

“oka-” Fenrys was cut off by Connal, who had pinned both his arms behind his back with Zoya helping him.

“Okay Sister, what do you think we should punish him with?”

“Anyhow you want twin” Zoya replied grinning.

“Very well then, Connal?”

“I suppose we could paint a mustache right back on him. He destroyed a portrait of me”

“But she drew you prettier than me”

Zoya ever the loyal friend “that’s because he is, you ugly jealous bastard”

Connal blushed.

————————————–

They had gone back home after the appropriate and just punishment had been executed, they decided they did not want another week of stable duty and washing dishes, so they tried to sneak back in. Having caught them red-handed while they were tying up ropes to climb up the tower to the windows, Rheya set on admonishing them and then brought lady Elara, Fenrys, and Connals mother.

“look at you all, mud everywhere, hands, legs, clothes, and Fenrys is that a mustache ?”

the 4 of them had the grace to look ashamed.

“What were you all doing?”

Zoya looked up and had the balls to say “ we were -as Rheya often says- rolling in the mud”

“and do you think 15 years old’s should be rolling in the mud?” well, the excuse did sound stupid when she put it like that.

“but-” “no buts Fenrys, Connal you're doing the dishes Aida, Zoya you’ll be doing stable duty” they all groaned.

“ Now go and change your clothes, my eyes are watering and I’m five feet away from you”

_________________________________________________________

“it’s all your fault you know Aida”

“We wouldn’t have done this if you hadn’t painted a mustache on the painting asshole”

“I second that”

“I third that, although you shouldn’t have dragged my and Zoya into it.”

Aida just rolled her eyes.

____________________________________________________________

It was Fenrys and Connal’s s 20th birthday. Aida could see the two of them laughing and talking with someone else, from where she was on the second floor of the ball room. Who it was she had no idea, of course, she’s supposed to know everything about everyone considering she’s a spy serving the lady Elara but she couldn’t care less. 

she could see Connal and the handsome stranger standing close amid the swirling skirts of all the girls hoping to get their attention. Not that they weren’t getting it. She caught Fenrys shamelessly staring at their curves, especially one, with a set of curves so generous Aida thought it couldn’t possibly be real. She thought of her own and sighed, all three of them (Fenrys, Connal, And her twin, Zoya who was supposed to be loyal to her, which Aida never forgot to remind her.) teased mercilessly, flat as a pan they told her. She agreed, but it's more insulting and heartless when someone else mentions it to her, but still, she would rather be able to slip through doorways and hidden passages than have curves.

She left the room and then the manor entirely in search for her sister who was supposed to be there by then and instantly regretted it, seeing as she was kissing a male, pushing him against the tree, hidden from the moonlight uuuuggghh she didn’t want to see her sister getting taken against a tree, but filed this away to tease her tomorrow, in the morning .or afternoon depending on whether her sister would bother to come home or not. For now, she had to find a way to get out of her situation without being seen, her sister almost always knew where she was. She clutched her drink which was there only for decoration and giving her hands something to hold so that all those lords don’t kiss it while making eyes at her, they were all disgusting. Disgusting.

“Like what you see sister?” well, her plans to go unseen were just thrown out of the window.

“No, it's disgusting”, seeing her sister like this was, but the male looked absolutely kissable. not that she would ever admit it.

“then, pray to tell me why are you staring at us from behind a bush “

“Perhaps you are too drunk to notice sister but I’m not behind a bush, I was behind a wall.”

“semantics” Then her sister looked at her properly, “is something wrong? you look a bit ……sickly”

“and you look beautiful, way to compliment sister, everything’s alright, I just thought to come search for you, considering you never made an appearance. Lord Theon was asking after you, he seemed rather sad when I told him I haven’t seen you.”

“ought I hate him, tell him I died”

“of course”

her sister went back to kissing whoever that was.

“just so you know I’m going back”

her sister just continued on her night's new adventure. very well.

She went to the manor's highest balcony and leaned on the railing. The music still going on. Her mouth curling slightly of the dramatics of a male finding her like this, the wind blowing her hair out of her face. She wanted to fly, spread her wings and just fly off into the night sky, no one noticing her, just her and the wind. But before she could do just that Connal entered the balcony.

“Dramatically leaning against the rails and stargazing, what better cliché  
than this? I didn’t peg you for someone who comes just for stargazing, were you brooding, or were you thinking of flying off? ”

she scowled at him, her smile fading “I didn’t peg you for a romance reader, and just so you know I’m going to tell everyone that you read romance”

he scoffed “go ahead I’ll tell them I caught you reading smut”

She huffed a laugh And flicked his ear “no one going to believe you”

He grinned at her and shook his head.

“I’m going to scout the western area tomorrow, Nikolai is going with me, I sent the rest of them to the northern and southern wing already, they are waiting for orders now”

His smile faded as he nodded and then he asked quietly, so that any curious ears may not hear “Do you think it will work? having the legion behind us would be far better than this”

“We can't kill our way out of this, this is work that needs tact”

He nodded thoughtfully and cautioned “be careful then, and it won't hurt to tell Fenrys to be cautious once in a while too”

She liked this about him, while Fenrys was probably born without that trait in him, Connal was always cautious and quiet while Fenrys was gold which shines bright, Connal was silver, rarer than gold but always underestimated, they were more alike than anyone realized, but she liked her life in the shadows, her sister could have all the attention she wanted, it made her life as spymaster easier, not that she wasn’t always getting those looks at the shadows that always trailed her. Or questions, she hated them.

“I’ll tell him, though I doubt he will hear a word” indeed, he would probably laugh at her until she kicked him in the balls. But she would tell him knowing it would let Connal sleep easier. probably.

“True.”

They both sighed in unison and looked toward the gardens, and the sight made her regret every decision she made that made her look down. Fenrys and some girl who probably wanted to take him were walking down the garden through one of the many pathways surrounded by lilies and jasmines, she saw Fenrys pluck one and tuck it behind her ear. Enough.

She wanted to vomit but masked her face into indifference before Connal could see it and turned toward Connal to see what he thought, but he was already looking at her with a knowing look, and she had a feeling that he had already seen her immediate reaction. She only looked at him with a mask of boredom and asked “I haven’t had a dance yet will you dance with me?”

“ You want to dance?”

“yes”

“of course my lady, take my hand if you will’

he put his hand on her waist and took her hand with his free one. His white glove a contrast with her black one. The next song started and they swayed in time with the music, She didn’t dance often but they both were warriors and they had fought together as allies and against each other as opponents, they synchronized their movements and danced with the glow worms watching.

From this angle, she could see the beauty in Connal that most seemed to overlook. He looked regal and beautiful and moved as if he were a dancer his whole life. She could see the angular shape of his cheekbones that he inherited from his mother and his proud nose and the shine in his beautiful onyx eyes. His shoulder-length hair seemed to absorb the moonlight, and she wondered what loving him would be like. She would never admit it if wild horses were set on her, but She had once fancied herself with him, a long time ago out of foolishness, it was obvious that Connal would never love her in any way other than as a sister, but that had passed, it was long gone.

“I saw you with a handsome stranger today, were you searching for him by any chance when you ran into me?”

He looked flushed, two pink spots appearing on his cheeks.

“you were going to have fun with him, weren’t you? you don’t have to stay and be morose with me you know, I won't have any hard feelings.”

He just huffed a laugh and shook his head “why don’t you have some fun, Aida?”

She just shook her head and put her forehead on his chest. they were silent for sometime after that twirling and swaying reduced to a halt.

————————————————————————————–

Connal murmured, “you could tell him you know .” They both knew about who and what he was speaking about.

“I don’t know if he feels the same” she whispered it, and Connal could see the sadness and longing in her eyes, It was there from the moment she had seen his brother with that other woman, it was there every time She spoke of him, along with the joy and Quiet happiness, he imagined that loving his brother was like loving heartbreak incarnate, shining and dream-like but never a reality. She was always a bit shy and quiet his Aida, but when you get to know her you see the illusion that she puts up, the layers and layers of locks, he and his brother had managed to unlock all of them, but Fenrys it seems had managed to pick the last one. Every time Fenrys came into the room Her shadows lightened up and her face brightened as if She unwrapped a present and saw everything she had ever wanted.

and yet he could have sworn Fenrys looked like that when Aida was there, looking at her like she was the only one who existed, the only one who mattered.

gods the two of them.

“I’m going to go get some drinks” She murmured, her voice a bit hoarse out of disuse

“okay” then He told her “ I’m here if you want someone to talk to” even though he knew she wouldn’t.

She just nodded. He sighed and dropped his hand and vanished from the balcony.

_________________________________________ 

She watched Connal vanish and sighed, running her hand through her hair. She went back inside to the party where socializing and even more socializing needed to be done.

and as she went back in, She had a sinking feeling that Fenrys was watching her the entire time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenrys pov of the ball
> 
> short as hell but I wanted to write a Fenrys PoV

fenrys spied aida coming down from where he was talking with connal and whats-his-name as soon as she stood on top of the stairs and holy mother and her tits, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. suddenly there was no one else that mattered and only the fact that she was here and she was looking at him like she saw him, everything in him and would not balk. she had kept her angels' wings out, and he remembered Deanna, the goddess whose paintings lay hung on the walls.

he shoved down the urge to go to her, hold her and kiss her right there because gods damn everything, she looked very very kissable but he couldn’t, she deserved better than him, and he didn’t know if he could handle her rejection, her disgust at him loving her like that, they were friends, best friends, he didn’t want to risk that. so when he felt the tap on his shoulder, he knew who he would find there who would bat her eyelashes at him and dance with him. so he turned and said yes.

that had been his first mistake during the party.

he had been walking her home trying to find a way out of this situation when she suggested the garden, fresh air seemed like a good idea.

wrong.

he had seen her immediately, so did his partner he realized when he saw the sour look on her face. but damn it if he didn’t care, she looked content to just stand there with a little smile that made his stomach flip and her wings spread. he saw connal come in and saw her smile fully, laughing and talking with him, her shadows lighter and he felt a flash of jealousy that connal is the one who has always been there for her, her sounding board, but he took the thought away from his mind.

he saw the exact moment she saw him, he saw the look in her eyes, saw that strange emotion in her eyes, and tried to ignore the feeling it gave him, and it made him more confused than ever . she had never minded the lovers he had taken, her own very secretive, but she never talked about it either giving her usual annoyed look when either he or connal spoke of them.

he saw them dance, he saw her lean her forehead on Connal's chest as if she didn’t have the strength to hold it up anymore, he wanted to be the one to comfort her, she always came back from her missions like that, broken and unfeeling and cold, but he managed to cheer her up usually, but these days shit had been going on and her stoic face never seemed to change from her coldness.

he saw her and connal whisper something as if afraid someone would hear it. he saw connal go away, he saw her rake her hand through her midnight hair, and he saw her sigh and walk toward the balcony door, and saw the last look she gave toward the gardens, searching for him he realized and he had a feeling that aida had known he was watching her.

he looked at her now walking beside him, confident and unwavering, gone was the girl yesterday, now only the warrior who had charmed allies and broken enemies.

but damn it if it wasn’t the reason he couldn’t stop staring at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm there might be small scenes of torture  
> more flashback  
> Gavriel makes an appearance.  
> more on Aida's past

Aida awoke to banging on the door and gently shook Fenrys awake before scrambling out of her bed to answer it. fenrys quickly put on his loose pants and didn’t bother to put on his shirt as he took his dagger and his longsword. the both of them went downstairs where Rowan and Aelin were already waiting each of them with a dagger in hand.

fenrys padded to the door softly and opened the door.

“oh, its just aedion and lysandra”

“what do you mean just us?”

“Whatever, don’t just stand there come in , I want to go back to sleep”

aida saw elide and Lorcan come towards the door from the corner of her eyes.   
aelin sent a knowing look accompanied by a wicked smile.

“wow such a warm welcome fenrys, how about I’m so happy to see you making it alive through a swampy forest in the middle of the night?” a female voice said.

aida honestly had no idea how no one realized that Aedion was Gavriel's son sooner, he looked like a younger, cockier version of Gavriel . she saw the general of terrassen assess the place and everyone in it, he saw Lorcan and said,  
“well you look in one piece so I'm guessing you’re fine now”

“what are you doing here?”

“wouldn’t you like to know that?” the green-eyed female finally spoke since entering the cabin.

“ We came because we were worried about you all , you know because that's what friends do”

“friends become worrywarts?” aelin asked with mock astonishment and a hand on her mouth.

“yes”

Aedion's eyes finally fell on aida and froze.

aida smiled softly, “hello, general”

aedion mouth widened into a grin.“long time”

“indeed”

“you haven't aged at all”

“you’ve grown taller”

aedion just flipped his hair.

aelin between them warily, “so you know each other”

“aida fought in the bane for awhile”

“two years”

“you told me you would come back”

“ and I did”

“i- my fathe” he was cut off by aida “i know”

“why didn’t you tell me?”

“same reason your mother wouldn’t go to the healers compound, i didnt want meave to know, if she did she would have used you as leverage aedion, I never wanted to keep it from you ,but i didn’t have much choice in it”

aedion nodded. “so what are you doing here”

“staying with my mate”

aedions eyes widened then gaped at fenrys, who grinned and looked back at aida again.

“well then let me introduce you, aida zade meet lysandra ennar, lady of caverre and also ,my mate”

aida leaned forward and shook lysandra’s hand , “i’ve seen you, in the battlefeild not that you would’ve seen me , what with being a giant wyvern, its nice to meet you, in person”  
lysandra just laughed and told “its nice to meet you too lady”

aida snorted but didn’t correct her.

“well since the nice to meet you’s are done can we please eat? i’m famished”

this time aida was the one to send aelin a knowing look and she saw fenrys giving rowan the same grin.well they were mates, they pick each others habits.

“well then you all get refreshed and sit , i’ll get something ready, fenrys can you show aedion and lysandra to our room? and do put a shirt on you’ll catch a cold”

“yes ma’am” fenrys told with a mock salute. aida rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. she heard lysandra and aelin squealing something and  
then lysandra followed aedion who was busy bombarding fenrys with questions. then it went silent and there was only elide   
and aelin speaking in hushed tones and lorcan and rowan murmuring something.

she was just getting the eggs fried with the onions when she felt lorcan coming towards her looking far better than he was the day before.she didn’t say anything and lorcan just silently salted the dish . when she looked at him questioningly he just shrugged and told “my mother used to make it, when i was young that is, i used to help her”

“i cant imagine you as a child”

he remained silent then asked her the question she was waiting for one of them to ask

“if you are his mate, then why didn’t you come to terrasen when the war was over? why stay seperated?”

“what makes you think we were seperated?”

“you’ve never come to orynth , fenrys never told anyone about you i dont think its because he is ahamed of you then why?”

she heared aelin, rowan and elide sitting on the table, they were hearing then. good.“ive come to orynth, i fought in the battle for one month , i stayed there for a while and came back because i was needed here”

rowan asked “for what?”

she shrugged “ there are still rouge valg around here, you know it now, i’ve managed to track them down to this region,and there’s more than valg, there are creatures worse now that the valg has weakened , who are terorrizing the villages nearby, vaughan and i are working together, trying to fix it putting up wards and all that, its getting better though , far less attacks ”

she felt rowans and lorcans complete attention.

“vaughan, you’re working with him?”

she shrugged, “yeah, helpful a major pain in my ass but also helpful.”

“and fenrys knew this” not a question.

“yes”

“why didn't he tell us?”

“about what?”

“about you, and Vaughan”

“ vaughan , because he asked fenrys not to, -frankly?i think it was mainly because he threatened to cut fenrys’ balls off although it was never face to face, i pass on messages to each of them ,and about me…… well you will have to ask him yourself i suppose that was his choice”

“you really don’t remember me”

“ we have met before?”

aida sighed, “oh well never mind”

fenrys came into the kitchen and lorcan went out choosing to ignore the obscene gesture fenrys sent him along the way.

“how baffled was he?”

fenrys put his arms around her from where he was behind her his chin on her shoulder.

“very”

“he’s not pissed hopefuly”

“i dont think he is, it’s not like you had a choice in not telling him,his mother made that choice before not you .”

he nosed her where her shoulder met her neck.  
“when do you think you can finish your work and come back? its already been months”

“ it should take 3 months atleast” fenrys whined but said nothing. it had been him who had suggested aida stay and continue what she was doing.

“vaughan is supposed to come by today, by the way. i didn’t know that you would come”

fenrys grinned “ finally , we can have a much needed reunion”

adia just rolled her eyes and set the dish on a plate, fenrys taking a piece and dropping it in his mouth and then taking the whole dish from her hands .

“you go sit i’ll garnish”

“sure you do the fun part and leave me to do the boring stuff give it to me”

she reched for it but fenrys ket it out of her reach ,because despite being tall aida wasn’t nearly as tall as him .

that fucking giant.

“you know i hate cooking”

they were fighting like children but aida couldn’t help it.

“i hate cooking too, i only do it now because someone has a big fucking stomach”

they both heard aelin whisper the next words only because they were struggling for the plate in fenrys’ hands,“wow she really called me out”

—————————————————————————-

breakfast had gone surprisingly well , with everyone suddenly volunteering for help and aida was currently sketching fenrys ,sitting in between his legs with her back on his chest, the latter intended on waiting for vaughan to come but ended up falling asleep. the two of them were sitting on the window not-quite-bed-not-quite-seat aida’s favourite spot in the whole house. sunlight streamed through the blinds on the glass window which made curling up there comfier then ever.

aelin and rowan were reading a book with the both of them doing the eye-talking most of the time , more like eye fucking aida thought, her mouth curling slightly at one end. it was almost peaceful , her mate was sleeping without a problem, which was unusual in itself until aelin decided to open her mouth.  
“ so your an artist?”  
“ are we going to keep stating the obvious?”

aelin just grinned at her and shook her head.

“how old are you?”

“ a lady never tells”

“ no , a lady tells an age one year lower than she really is”

aida sighed “ fine im 20″

aelin rolled her eyes.

but rowan smiled and asked “do you require a model or can you sketch people without looking at them?” always the peace maker between aelin and other females (and males)

aida shrugged “ it depends on who the person is really, i can draw people i’ve always known just fine but sometimes i miss the details otherwise i need them to sit down for a while so i can sketch them”

“i see”

“yeah”

just after that particularly lovely interactiion lysandra burst in with aedion in tow , aida’s sketchbook in hand opened at a page.

“is this really aedion?”

she knew exactly which one it was . aedion had been too young to serve as a soldier and she had served in the bane when it was not yet called so,having to pay a debt she owed to his father, and never being one to forget her sketchbook with the 15 year old looking too much like his father , she drew the two of them to compare . but that really didn’t work out since she didn’t have gavriel to model for her.  
it was on the plains of theralis. when she had truly seen him fight , sphere and sheild in either hands aedion looked like he would gut death with that sphere if he came in the middle of his path. the boy clearly knew what he was doing, but he was also clearly broken, by the loss of his mother , his replacement parents, his god warriers whom he seemed to worship wihout fail, his home ,his kingdom and his cousin. she seemed to be the only thing he could talk about.it wasn’t a good day, quinn the captain of guard who served lord orlon,died the day before and they only got the news that morning the war camp was tense. aedion had taken it well , everyone said but it was more than obvious to her that the only thing keeping him glued together was the oncoming fight, she had seen this   
type of breaking before, others could never see it and only the time and experience that aida had been granted allowed her to see what others could not, she would have to keep an eye on him and hopefuly get him out of the thick ofthe fighting as lord darrow asked her to.  
she stilled remembered the death rampage he went on that day, and that was what was on that sketchbook, now worn and dirty, out of years of use.

fenrys stirred blinking at the sunlight streaming through the windows

aida squinted at the page, pretending to think while fenrys’s arms came aorund her and rested on her abdomen

“ this one ,well yes i suppose i mean its his name under it..”

aedion grinned at her “i dindnt know you drew me”

aida sighed “because i know it would blow up your pride and ego”

“is that why fenrys is such a prick?”

“i admit i’ve spoilt him a bit but he’s better than you”

that earned her a hug and a kiss on her nape from fenrys and an incredulous look from aedion.

“so when will vaughan come ?” she could feel fenrys’ breath tickling her neck as he asked the question.

she shrugged , “who knows? he might come from anytime in between now and tomorrow night”

“aww look who’s missing me”

rowan, aelin, lysandra and aedion whipped their heads towards the voice , all of them taking out their hidden daggers , aelin lighting her hands on fire and lysandra shifting to her snowleapord form.  
fenrys and aida grinned at vaughan who grinned back a aida while trying to scowl at fenrys.elide with lorcan beside her who looked rather amused ,on the other hand looked like she was about to giggle , and aida really couldn’t balme her, this was fun and she really liked the clever lady, the four of them were so intensely listening to what fenrys and aida were telling eachother they completely missed aida putting up wards that silenced everything, even the sound of a six foot seven giant stomping throught her hallways , tracking mud which was magically cleaned but,“ my doormat you asshat !! stop tracking mud all over the house”

“ you have a magic house that cleans up everything anyway”

“ so? go and take a shower. outside”

they all heard vaughan grumble something aida chose not to hear and made the rest of them choke on their laughs.

when vaughan showered and finally looked a bit clean , everyone finished greeting, the cadre gave reunition hugs and did all introductions necessary they were all sitting in the room aelin curled up beside rowan, lorcan with his head reting on elides lap (which rightfully earned some shocked looks and silencing glares)

"its almost done by the way, i killed them in the nest”

“so the plan worked?”

“it would seem so”

“thats good”

“it sould take at least 3 weeks for the remaining, but i should be able to handle this”

“oh? so you’re saying i’m no longer required”

vaughan shrugged “your help is not needed ,but if you decide to stay and continnue helping there is still things i can get help for but i thought you would want to leave as soon as possible”

aida nodded and then looked at fenrys, which did not help at all since all emotion was carefully washed off his face.

her call  
she felt all of them looking at her.

aida shrugged “i’ll think about it”

“hmm”

“where were you during the war?”

typical lorcan 

“right to the fucking point”

fenrys snorted but the rest of them looked at vaughan, aida knew where he had been and what he had been doing ,of course, but she still wanted to hear what he would tell them. vaughan sent a look at aida that said sooner or later right

she nodded.

“serving the king of eyllwe ” rowan furrowed his brows

“what were you doing there?”

“what the fuck do you think, you fool? meave sent me with a special order to break eyllwe from the inside, she knew the people of eyllwe would ally with aelin, she wanted to break it “

the room was silent, she was sure all of them stopped breathing as they came to the conclusion .

“you were the one who set the villages on fire”

vaughan nodded.

“they were innocent people”

aida and vaughan had become friends in these months , when they worked together , getting rid of the valg. the quiet male did more than anyone else in the team, and aida valued him for that . later when quentions and confessions came , vaughan did not judge her for it, not that she told him everything she told fenrys , and when vaughan told her about him, she returned the non judgemental response.

“do you want some champagne? it’s the fancy kind”

niether had declined the offer

so ,aidas voice was quiet when it came but firm “they didn’t die, not one person died in those fires how do you think that came by?”

fenrys tightened the arms that rested on her abdomen.

“do you know how difficult it was to gain allies when the world thinks you set villages on fire for fun?”

“do you know how hard it is to turn away from the blood oath? vaughan did the best he could to work around it , the king knew about it , it was controlled”

“ these males disobeyed the order anyway”

“ these males didn’t know the consequences for it ”

“and i suppose vaughan does?”

“ one and a half months of people carving your heart up would educate someone”

the cadre whipped their heads towards vaughan, eyes wide.

he didn’t tell them about it. 

shit .

aida hoped he wouldn’t mind.

but vaughan just smiled and inclined his head. its alright go ahead.

thank fucking god

“i survived two months of cairn”

vaughan just huffed a soft dangerous laugh and told the silent room,

“what dear modest aida isn’t telling you, is that she survived seven years of it.

——————————————————————————————

ya’ll don’t need to read this if you don’t want to  
warning : torture

“you brought this to yourself aida”

those words, those people aida hated them. she hated all of them.

the whip came in full force again. she didn’t make a sound.

dont let them hear a thing. don’t let them know it hurts. don’t let them win.

“its been seven years aida zade ……. seven years don’t you want to be free again?”

seven years, seven years locked in a dark ,dark cell . sveven years since she saw the sky, felt the wind and sunlight on her face. heard her sisters and her friends voices.

seven years since she saw her mates face. her , beautiful , bold, daring mate.

another strike with the whip.

seven years since she heard his laugh .

another strike

seven years since she had been held by him.

tears fell from her face onto the cold bloodied ground. she was tired, she was so ,so tired , she wanted it to end.

aida zade the legendary spy-assansin never broke, never yeilded they said. if only they could see her now.

“you can be free, just swear the oath , just a few teensy tiny words can stop it ,all of this you could be free”

they call being shackled to a dark queen free? they call that free?

another strike with the whip. a feminine laugh .

“stil won’t open up? no matter we’ll just start over again”

the whip came in full force this time cairn wasn’t letting up.

aida screamed and and sighed when oblivion snatched her away.

__________________________________________________

the male with tawny eyes came again. the white knight of dorendale.aida really didn’t know how she managed to like a male even when she was captured and getting tortured..not by him of course but still. did he know why she was here ?down below the palace where her mate was? so many feet underground her cell was almost airless.

as usual the male did not talk he just rubbed the salve on her back and legs and sat there beside her. she wondered why he did that, she also wondered if he knew that this was the highlight of her day and seems to be the only person with humanity in the past seven years of her life.

something seemed different about him for a while though as if he wanted to ask something. so when he opened his mouth and closed it for the 6th time that day she asked “ what do you want to know?”

he looked at her then ,finally met her eyes a light illuminating in his. “you are his mate arn’t you?”

“you will have to specify, it would be very awkward if you got the wrong person” she drawled

“fenrys” she couldn’t let meave know , not even let her have a god damn suspicion. so she didn’t . meave wouldn’t know and she hoped this male would help her . for hope was all she could have, this one thing that kept her sane.

“ how is he?”

“ he’s fighting it, as he did from the moment he swore it”

she knew he would, and she didn’t think her heart could break anymore, but if it was broken then, it shattered when heard that, years of keeping her resting bitch face surprisingly helped though, to keep her face neutral.

“and connal?”

“he- he is as usual”

running behind meave then.

that bastard.

she heard the gates open.

“well then, i have to go”

she wished he didn’t.

“ bye”

“goodluck aida”

if she didn’t hear the soft clink of metal falling against the cement ground she wouldn’t have realised that gavriel gave her the keys to her freedom. she picked the key from the dark corner. scratched to its surface in a language no one but her would understand so far from her fathers home.

that would be the last she would ever talk to the golden haired male again .she wanted him to come back, she wanted to cry for the loss of humanity and the pain she was going to bear for the rest of the god knows how many hours. but she could only hear one thing.

he’s fighting it .

but she was aida zade .

he’s fighting it

she was the legendary spy assasin

he’s fighting it

she was zoya’s sister.

he’s fighting it .

she would rise again

she would fight

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is a throne of glass fic , its my first time writing a fic so Im excited to see how it goes . this fic is about Fenrys and his mate (OC)😍😍😍, and its set around a few months after the war and Terrasen is rebuilding. this happens when Aelin , Rowan ,elide and lorcan go for a diplomatic trip to adarlan. Everything goes as usual, parts of it goes back to oc’s and fenrys’ story which is in the past. Disclaimer: these characters do not belong to me they belong to Sarah j maas.


End file.
